


The Totally True Story of Why I Hate Broccoli I Swear!

by WoobyWriter



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Based on a drama cd, F/F, Fake Stories, Food, Humor, I'm Not Ashamed, Sarah hates Broccoli, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: What was dinner became Sarah telling a totally factually correct story of her past with broccoli, she swears it's not a lie to cover up the true reason.





	The Totally True Story of Why I Hate Broccoli I Swear!

A scream filled the dining room, which was not welcome to any of their ears except the one screaming. That wasn't a Ruby scream. It wasn't a Dia scream. It was a Sarah scream. The girls of Aqours slowly turned over to the older Kazuno, who was also being stared at by her younger sister with the expression of not being amused at all. They were confused or startled. They swear that in the background they heard someone yell 'SHUT UP!' from upstairs.

Dia noticed the awkward silence and cleared her throat. "What's the matter, Sarah-san?" She decided that she needed to be the first to speak up. She watched as the female pierced a green, tree-like vegetable and held it up to her view.

"W-W-What is this o-on my plate?..." Her arm shook, in fact her entire body trembled. Kanan looked slightly bewildered at her.

"It's.... broccoli. You don't know what broccoli is?" 

"I know broccoli all to well Kanan-san..." Sarah replied. Ruby and Leah looked at each other with false smugness. Meanwhile Chika and You were actually looking at each other with all the smugness. 

"You're scared of broccoli Sarah-chan?~" You's voice had a hint of teasing, to which Chika continued for the ash-brunette.

"And here I thought Ruby-chan was the most wimpy~." 

To that comment from Chika, Ruby made a somewhat sad 'pigyiii...', to which Leah shot a death glare at the two. It didn't work that well, all it did was make them grin more. Then Dia glared at them which made the two freeze and slowly push their chairs back. Riko sheepishly laughed. Her second year friends were hard to put up with at times. Unfortunately, a certain fallen angel butted in with her own comment.

"To be afraid of a food... pretty weird for a human."   
"Owowowow!"

Hanamaru had pinched her ear tightly, gripping on so the pain would continue. "Shut it zura..." The hungry temple girl let go of Yoshiko's ear and went back to eating. Mari was quiet, but that's because she's trying her best not to laugh. Dia was keeping a close eye on the two high energy friends and the Italian. Her gaze softly turned back to Sarah.

"How come you, dislike broccoli so much?"

"Here we go..." Leah sarcastically spoke. She proceeded to rest her head on Ruby's shoulder, which prompted a hug that made even Yoshiko melt. But none of the group would comment, lest they feel the tsundere's wrath. Sarah was quiet for a bit as her face stopped paling and returned from the bluish hue it was. 

"W-We'll get into that when we get to Chika-san's room after dinner."

And eat they did, especially Hanamaru. She had thirds.

* * *

Leah has heard this  _totally real_ story ten times, and in none of them has she told anyone the actual reason. But now was the time to wait for the story to be over to just blurt it out. The eleven girls sat down in the mikan lover's room. Their futons were arranged in a way that satiated everyone. Sarah and Leah were next to each other, Ruby was next to Leah, Dia was next to Ruby, Hanamaru was below Ruby, Yoshiko was beside Hanamaru, Riko was beside Yoshiko, You was beside Yoshiko, Chika was beside You and below Sarah, Kanan was next to Chika, Mari was next to Kanan and Shiitake was on Chika's bed, so were the pups. 

The bunch were all sitting on their futons, facing Sarah who moved her futon back. The older sister cleared her throat, mimicking what the older Kurosawa did at the table. "Alright. This is the story of how I not only dislike broccoli, but am afraid of it." Her voice was soft, yet deep. Already Ruby was trembling, despite being in the arms of the younger Kazuno. 

"This is going to be  _ **interesting**_ _!_ " sang Mari, who was then promptly shushed by Dia. 

"I was... five years old when I first tried broccoli. It was juicy, and tasted amazing. However, the next year on that day, Leah choked on a broccoli."

The scared redhead immediately squeaked in fear, which caused Leah to immediately jump in. "Hold it hold it! Stop stop stop!"

"Eh?" Sarah's head tilted.

"I never choked on broccoli Nee-sama! You were the fast eater of us two!" She gave a rebuttal. Sarah went quiet a bit as she thought a bit too hard than she should've needed to. Leah was not impressed by how bad this was going already.

"Oh yeah... I choked on broccoli. Thanks for reminding Leah!" The only thing that came in response was a huff.

"Chika-chan's choked on plenty of things. She nearly died once." You randomly spoke up, much to the ginger's embarrassment.

"Yeah... You saved my butt back there You-chan." 

"What's this about butts?" Yoshiko randomly commented.

"Just how your's is big, zura~" The unneeded tease came from a smug Hanamaru, which caused the fallen angel to whine.

"S-Says you! With how much you eat your butt should fill a seat!"

"I-Is not, zura!"

Dia put down her foot, not literally though. "Can we stop talking about backsides and let Sarah-san continue with her story?" The tone she said that with made the two first years shut up immediately.  
"Also your regimens are getting an upgrade."

"Yes ma'am..."  
"Sorry, zura..."

"Continue Sarah-san."

It took a couple of seconds for Sarah to get her train of thought back and go back onto the 'totally real' story she was telling.

"The year after that, broccoli blocked the kitchen sink. It only gets worse from here."

Kanan and Riko were looking at each other with the same expression. One that Leah was also sporting at this current moment. Chika and You were on the edge of their futon, very interested in this story. Meanwhile Ruby was scared, over a silly story about broccoli. Dia was trying to process how impossible this is.

"I ended up getting nightmares over broccoli." That alone was enough to make Ruby making scared noises en masse.  
"Most of the time it was tame, like me getting sick from broccoli. Broccoli replacing my entire contents of my house. Broccoli eating me. Broccoli killing everyone I love."

Okay now Dia was just as done with this as Kanan, Riko and Leah were. 

"Ooooo, _that's spooky_." The Ohara said in a long, failed attempt at sounding ominous. Yet it made Ruby's noises of fear all the more common. Yoshiko and Hanamaru was next to join in the no care club. In fact the two looked at each other and could understand themselves so well it was as if they were speaking telepathically.

'This is dumb, zura...'

'Agreed...'

"And there was that nightmare was broccoli force it self into me and I spontaneously combusted into a mess of-"

Riko shoved her hand over Sarah's mouth, her own face was pale. Not only that but another red head was pale. "Please, Sarah-san, for the sake of Ruby-chan and I who have weak stomachs to gore... do not finish that sentence..." It took a nod of response to Riko to move back to her futon.

"A-Anyway... The worst nightmare of all..." 

Ruby went back to making scared noises. Her trembling was only more prominent, which was giving Leah a nice aneurysm of both anger and wanting to protect Ruby from literally everything and everyone. 

"Was..."

Chika, You and Mari, the only ones who cared about this entire insanity to begin with moved closer to Sarah.

"Was?..." The trio repeated. Sarah stayed quiet as she herself leaned forward.

"Armageddon from the world's food only becoming broccoli!" she yelled out suddenly. Ruby started screaming in pure fear. Mari faked a faint.

" _ **The horror!**_ " The blonde played along, enjoying every second of it. However, You looked rather underwhelmed. 

"That's it?"

"Yup. After that I started hating broccoli."

"...Wow..."

Chika processed this for a bit until her delayed reaction. " **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!** "  
"Wait was there still mikans?"

"There was no mikans Chika-san, only broccoli."

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

An angry voice came from downstairs. "CHIKA IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL MAKE YOU CHOKE ON A MIKAN!"

The rest of the group that weren't Chika and Mari, and I guess Ruby who was still screaming were just utterly done with everything. Riko turned to Leah and figured out she had to be the voice of reason. "Okay.. Leah-san, you know something we don't. Why does Sarah-san dislike broccoli?"

Sarah began to pale and quickly spoke before Leah had the chance to open your mouth. "W-W-What are you talking about Riko-san? That is why I dislike broccoli! I-It's a true story! There's no other reason behin-"

"She hates broccoli because it gives her bad gas."

Leah just flat out spoke the truth right then and there. She was done with the stupid story that Sarah would always tell to hide the true reason why she hated the vegetable. And that reason was what Leah just spoke. There was a silence amongst the group. They swear they felt the room get hotter when Sarah was visibly flustering. 

"Y-You know you could've played along Leah..."

"Nope. Not again. Not for the tenth year in a row Nee-sama. I'll repeat myself if I have to. Nee-sama hates broccoli because it gives her bad gas."

Dia dragged Mari and Kanan out of the room before they made matters even more embarrassing for Sarah. Which was good timing cause as soon as they were put downstairs, they started laughing, hard.

"So... that's why you dislike broccoli. You know, that makes a lot more sense than... whatever that story was. You should've been honest Sarah-san." 

Riko agreed with Dia and spoke in turn. "Yeah, it's not that weird to hate a food for that reason. We are girls after all." 

Yoshiko stood up. "Well I just had enough, I'm going to go outside for a bit..." 

Hanamaru also stood up in rhythm. "Maru will go outside too for a little while."

After the two left the room in unison, Ruby peeked from behind Leah. "I-Is the story over?..."

"Yes Ruby, the story is over." Dia responded to her sister. "No need to worry about the real reason, I'm worried for Sarah's body temperature."

Chika was snorting in her throat, which prompted Riko to grab Chika's arm. "I'm taking Chika outside too. I'm sorry about some of the group's immaturity Sarah-san." The pianist took the laughing ginger out of her own bedroom and closed the door behind them. Sarah sighed and fell onto her futon. She wanted to die. You slowly moved over to the older Kazuno and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Younger me knows your pain Sarah-chan... she knows it well." You was smiling, but was also somewhat dying inside as well. Leah gave a groan in boredom.

"That was the worst ten minutes of my life. I'm going to check on those idiots you call friends." 

* * *

Hanamaru and Yoshiko got outside and looked at each other for a couple seconds before immediately bursting into laughter. 

"I-I-I can't believe it zura! S-Sarah-san, making up some silly story just to hide her hatred for broccoli coming down to her digestion!" 

"M-Me neither Zuramaru! That girl is a dork on the next level!"

The two laughed it up for a few more seconds before trying to speak amongst the giggles.

"F-Freaking, bad gas. W-Who hides such a dumb secret like that?! It's broccoli!"

"I-I know zura. I-It's so hilarious!"

The two continued to laugh, only calming down when a shadowy figure loomed behind them.

"L-Leah-chan is right behind us... isn't she, zura?..."

"Yup..."

The two slowly turned to an angry looking Leah. Who had just got done making Chika, Kanan and Mari shut up.

"W-We're dead, zura..."

"This is how Yohane ascends back into Heaven isn't it?..."

The two hugged each other as the rage fuelled young sister moved closer to them.

"S-Save us God..."

 


End file.
